Kisah Naruto di pergantian tahun
by GloriousSir
Summary: Menceritakan tentang malam tahun baru Naruto


**Kisah Naruto di pergantian tahun**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : yang penting bukan M**

**Warning : Typos,Garing dan teman - temannya**

**Genre : Comedy**

**Fic terakhir di 2019 enjoyy**

**'**

Tak terasa sudah di akhir tahun 2019, tentunya banyak yang berharap bahwa tahun 2020 akan lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya, setidaknya banyak orang yang berkata seperti itu pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Hal itulah yang dirasakan Uzumaki Naruto seorang mahasiswa Universitas Konoha (UK) yang merasa bahwa tahun 2019 adalah tahun yang berat bagi dirinya.

Mulai dari skripsinya yang masih belum di acc oleh dosen, udah beberapa kali revisi tetapi masih aja gak di terima oleh dosen, sampe Naruto berpikir bahwa dirinya terlalu banyak berdosa kepada orangtuanya sehingga kesusahan mengerjakan skripsi.

Kemudian bagaimana Naruto berjuang pada tanggal tua, dompet mulai menipis dan stock Indomie sudah habis, transferan pun sampe nunggu keringat abis, mau tak mau Naruto terpaksa berhemat, dari pagi sampe siang cuman makan omong kosong pemerintah, malem nya cuman makan air kuah, bahkan rokok pun satu untuk berdua bareng Sasuke temen sekamarnya.

Dari sisi percintaan pun Naruto terbilang cukup gagal, dia menyukai seseorang mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang bernama Haruno Sakura, tetapi cinta nya hanya bertepuk sebelah selatan kawasan Asia Tenggara berbatasan dengan Australia alias hanya sebelah tangan, Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto, dan hal itu pernah membuat Naruto mengurung diri di kamar selama 2 hari 2 malam, sehingga Sasuke mau gak mau harus tidur di teras kosan.

Ya begitulah ternyata Naruto mengadopsi budaya kita yaitu, Falling love with people we can't have.

Di malam tahun baru ini biasanya orang-orang lagi asik ngumpul nge bakar ikan,jagung, sampe mercon sedangkan Naruto malah asik mendengar kan musik dari speaker nya, sampe nyanyi – nyanyi segala.

_Cidro janji tegane kowe_

_ngapusi_

_Nganti seprene suwene aku ngenteni_

_Nangis batinku nggrantes uripku_

_Teles kebes netes eluh cendol dawet_

_Cendol dawet, cendol dawet seger_

_Cendol cendol dawet dawet_

_Cendol cendol dawet dawet_

_Cendol dawet seger piro, lima ngatusan_

_Terus gak pake ketan_

_Ji ro lu pat nem pitu wolu..._

Naruto dengan penuh enerjik ( Meskipun hati nya terasa hancur wkwkwk) menyanyikan lagu pamer bojoku dengan sangat kencang, serasa lagi konser gitu. Benar-benar sobat ambyar.

" Lu bisa gak sih nyanyi gak kenceng – kenceng ganggu orang boker aja." Sasuke yang keluar kamar mandi dengan penuh rasa kesal terhadap temannya gara – gara Naruto nyanyi, dia gak bisa boker dengan tenang.

Tapi Naruto malah ngelunjak, malah makin kenceng nyanyi nya. Alhasil Sasuke pun terpaksa mencabut colokan speaker yang lagi tertancap di stop kontak.

" SASUKE BLOON, KALAU RUSAK GIMANA !!!" Teriakan Naruto cuman dibales pelototan tajem Uchiha yang ngebuat Naruto merinding.

" Udah lah, daripada lu jadi sobat ambyar mending ikut gua ke kosan sebelah." Ucap Sasuke.

" Hah, mau ngapain ?." Naruto malah penasaran dengan perkataan Sasuke.

" Kita bakar – bakaran sama Kakak gua, sambil ngerayain tahun baru." Penjelasan Sasuke cuman ditanggapin oleh anggukan kepala Naruto.

" Yaudah gua pergi duluan, jangan lupa bawa kunci motor, dompet gua bawa terus bawa rokok, korek jangan lupa kunciin pintunya."

" Iya iya, bawel amat ni Uchiha."

**Kosan Itachi 22.00 WKB ( Waktu Konoha Barat)**

Akhirnya setelah melewati berbagai rintangan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di kosan nya Itachi yaitu kakak nya Sasuke, yang lagi asik bakar-bakar jagung sama ikan buat ngerayain tahun baru.

" Sampe juga lu berdua." Itachi kini lagi asik ngarahin kipas angin ke arah bakaran Jagung, supaya cepet matang kreatif juga nih Itachi.

" Lah cuman sendiri yang lainnya kemana ?." Tanya Naruto sambil markirin motornya.

" Si Nagato lagi ke warung, tungguin aja." Ucap Itachi yang matanya kepedihan akibat terlalu lama nongkrong di depan bara api.

" Sas, giliran lu yang bulak balik jagungnya, gua mau ke wc dulu."

"Hn."

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Nagato sambil membawa tas yang mengeluarkan bunyi seperti botol bertabrakan ( Bisa ditembak apa yang dibawa Nagato ?).

" Lama amat sih, gua berdua nungguin sampe bulukan." Naruto sambil ngisep rokok nya.

" Sorry deh, jalanan macet, maklum tahun baru." Nagato cuman mengeluarkan senyum di wajahnya.

" Dateng juga lu nyet, kita mulai deh acaranya !." Teriak Itachi yang baru keluar dari wc.

" Acara apaan dah ?." Tanya Naruto kebingungan.

" Sas, lu belum ngasih tau si Naruto ?." Tanya Nagato kepada Sasuke yang lagi asik membulak balikan jagung.

" Jadi gini dalam rangka merayakan acara tahun baru yang ke 2020, kita akan mengadakan acara makan-makan dan minum yang bertempat di kosan Kakak gua." Sasuke panjang lebar menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya mengajak Naruto ke kosan Kakaknya, sementara Naruto cuman ngangguk-ngangguk aja entah dia ngarti atau kagak.

" Air nya enak gak nih." Tanya Naruto.

" Orang tua dong, mumpung dikasih diskon cuman 25 rebu." Nagato mengeluarkan botol yang bermerek orang tua.

" Kita mulai acaranya !!!" Teriak Nagato.

**Kosan nya Itachi 00.10 WKB ( Waktu Konoha Barat)**

Akhirnya sudah memasuki tahun 2020, kembang api dan mercon pun sudah ditembakan di udara dan keheningan pun kembali datang.

Sementara di depan teras Kosan Itachi, tempat Naruto dan 3 orang temannya yang sedang merayakan tahun baru, sungguh keadaannya sangat kacau dari yang dibayangkan.

Piring berserakan dimana-mana, bara api yang sudah tidak berbentuk, bekas mercon dan kembang api, dan 4 Botol Orang tua yang tersusun rapih ( Entah kenapa botol bisa rapih begini.)

Ke empat pemuda yang telah terpengaruh minuman beralkohol ini sedna melakukan kegiatan yang berbeda-beda, mari kita lihat !

Nagato lagi asik ngemil Jagung bakar yang ke tiga secara berturut-turut tetapi cara makan nya unik yaitu mencopot dulu biji jagung nya satu persatu kemudian langsung dimakan.

Ada pula Itachi dan Sasuke kedua kakak beradik yang lagi asik main Ludo, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke kalah, dan sudah beberapa kali Sasuke melakukan tanding ulang meskipun hasil nya tetap sama.

Dan yang terakhir yaitu Naruto yang sedang menyanyikan Salah apa aku (bukan versi gagak) dengan Gitar yang dari tadi dia pegang.

_Tak pernah ku sangka kau telah berubah_

_Kau membagi cinta dengan dirinya_

_Aku yang terluka_

_Sungguh aku kecewa_

_Entah apa yang merasukimu_

_Hingga kau tega mengkhianati ku_

_Yang tulus mencintai mu_

_Salah apa diriku padamu_

_Hingga kau menyakiti aku_

Kau sia-siakan cintaku

Gak kebayang kalau mereka ada di depan para pembaca.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah anggota Akatsuki yang lain, mengetahui anggota Akatsuki datang, Sasuke, Itachi dan Nagato pun langsung pergi ke kamar Itachi untuk mengurung diri meninggalkan Naruto yang lagi asik bernyanyi.

" ASTAGA KENAPA KOSAN KITA ACAK – ACAKAN GINI !!!" Teriak histeris Yahiko sang ketua Akatsuki disusul Konan Hidan dan Kakuzu dibelakangnya.

" Eh bukannya itu si Naruto, anak kosan sebelah ?." Tanya Konan yang melihat Naruto yang lagi nyanyi.

" OYYY NARUTO, SIAPA YANG TADI NONGKRONG DISIINI ?." tanya Yahiko sambil teriak di sebelah telinganya Naruto.

" Hah, apaan ?." Tanya Naruto polos.

" Tadi yang nongkrong disini berapa orang ?." Yahiko kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

" Saya sendiri, empat orang."

" Sendiri tapi empat orang maksudnya gimana ?." Yahiko gak ngerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruto.

" Tadi empat orang, dua nya lagi gak tau kemana."

" Tadi lu berempat yang lainnya kemana ?." Tanya Hidan yang mulai gak sabaran.

" Empat orang, saya, selainnya saya gak tahu."

" Gak ngerti gua." Ucap Hidan yang pusing sama perkataan Naruto.

" Coba jelasin lagi dari awal." Konan pun buka suara.

" Saya aslinya dua orang." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan 2 jari tangannya.

" Aslinya kamu itu satu, kamu itu gimana deh ?." Konan mulai gemas dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

" Enggak, saya satu, dua orang ke mana ?."

Ke empat orang Akatsuki yang berada disana hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

" Malah balik nanya, kita mulai lagi deh, tadi berempat terus yang lainnya kemana ?." Tanya Yahiko.

" Dua orang kabur, dua orang saya." Ucap Naruto.

" NGESELIN AMAT !!!" Yahiko mulai kesel, karena jawaban Naruto ngelantur.

" Gini deh, tadi siapa aja yang nongkrong sama kamu disini?." Tanya Konan.

" Yang satu Dobleh, kedua Jamal, yang ketiga kabur." Ucap Naruto sambil menghitung jumlah jarinya.

" Eh yang ketiga siapa namanya?." Tanya Konan kembali.

" Dobleh." Ucap Naruto sambil bergaya.

" HAHAHAHA." Si Hidan malah ketawa saat Naruto menjelaskan siapa aja yang bersama dia tadi.

" Cape gua ngomong sama ni anak." Konan pun menyerah dan lebih memilih menuju kamar kosannya.

" Selow, selow Warga Konoha selow." Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

" Yaudah, anak – anak mau masuk ke kamar, elu yang beresin ya." Ucap Yahiko yang udah capek ngeladenin tingkah Naruto.

" Siap boss." Ucap Naruto sambil hormat.

Dan akhirnya di tahun 2020 Naruto mengawali tahun nya dengan bersih bersih di tengah malam yang sepi bersama si Dobleh,Jamal dan Kabur.

** The End dengan tidak elitnya.**

**Selamat Tahun Baru semuanya !!!!**


End file.
